


hold me (like a grudge)

by Talraven



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Cringe-Porn Dialogue, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dry Humping, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kind of Identity Porn, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Predicament Bondage, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, kind of PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talraven/pseuds/Talraven
Summary: Jason wakes up to an...oddsituation with Dick. They're probably in deep trouble, but then Jason's nothing if not adaptable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Warnings: Non-traditional ABO dynamics are non-traditional. I don't think it matters much in this particular fic, but just a heads up in case it escalates ~~like it usually does with me~~. Mind the rest of the tags, too. Oh, and Dick gets Japanese Hentai DialogueTM because that's my kink. Yep.
> 
> I also meant this to be a 'choose-your-adventure' kind of thing because I couldn't decide who was doing the non-conning so I had a few drafts of different people. Slade won out because I finished his draft first, the lucky bastard.
> 
> Title is a line from [Weak](https://youtu.be/txCCYBMKdB0) by AJR.

Jason’s senses come back to him slowly, inch by agonizing inch of aching muscles.

He feels his legs first; heavy, and number than the rest of him for some reason. He tries to shift them, but pins and needles make him freeze and groan, and when they subside, he realizes that something warm and heavy is slotted between his thighs. 

An experimental jerk of his hips results in a hard _something_ pressing against his groin, and Jason exhales sharply at the discovery. His brain wakes up a little bit faster, then. 

He tries to move his arms, but they’re pulled up uncomfortably high behind his back, and secured there with- rope? Cable? Jason can’t really tell; his hands are encased in what feels like leather mitts and he can’t grip onto anything besides his own fingers. Whatever the restraints are, they keep his arms firmly in place.

Jason doesn’t like it one bit.

He can feel a tightness on the sides of his chest, digging into him diagonally from his waist up to his shoulders, possibly also connected to whatever it is that’s pressing against the back of his neck. The more Jason tries to move, the more the pressure builds, so he stops before breathing can become a problem.

He tries opening his eyes instead. He’s sure he’s peeled his eyelids back as far as they can go, but everything is still dark. He’s either gone blind or his mask has malfunctioned, because it doesn’t feel like he’s been blindfolded.

Seems like the more he learns, the less happy Jason is at his current situation. He has no idea what’s going on, and his most recent memories are a haze of alcohol, cigarette smoke and- _Dick_.

The last thing Jason remembers is meeting Dick in one of Jason’s safehouses in the Narrows. Jason hadn’t used it in a while, on account of how close it is to the Batclan, but it had still been fully-stocked. Dick hadn’t said why he’d wanted to meet Jason, but somehow they’d ended up drinking and- making out?

Jason remembers tasting Dick on his lips, sweet and eager, Dick’s lithe body pushing into Jason’s like it was made for him. Jason’s always liked Dick’s crisp, minty scent, but he’d smelled even better than usual that night; sharp and overpowering, heady in a way that had shot straight down to Jason’s cock and cunt.

And then nothing. Jason knows they hadn’t gotten far. Dick had been too drunk and Jason hadn’t been far behind. He’d bundled them both up in the one bed in the safehouse and gone to sleep, Dick spooning him needily from behind.

The next thing he knows, he’s here; wherever _here_ is.

It feels like he’s on a bed, but he’s sure it’s not _his_ bed. The question of whose it is makes Jason’s skin crawl with trepidation.

“Nngh…”

Jason stiffens at the quiet groan. It seems to have come from directly beside him, and Jason tilts his head in its direction.

“Who’s there?” he asks sharply.

Jason’s shocked when a chain clinks and he’s suddenly yanked forward by his neck, bumping into a warm, textured surface. His impact is accompanied by another groan, this time from above him, and whatever he’d landed on wriggles under him.

“Ja- Jason?” he hears, and Jason curses irritably.

Figures he’d wake up bound and blind next to _Dick_ , of all people.

“What’s the last thing you remember, N?” Jason asks, summoning enough strength to pull back and off of Dick.

From the sound of the chain earlier, Jason suspects they’re connected to each other somehow, and he pulls back as far away as he can before- yep. There’s resistance; something around his neck - a collar, probably - prevents him from getting too far. Dick makes a small sound as Jason tests the strength of the chain, and Jason leans forward a bit to ease up on it.

“I- We were- drinking? I think?” Dick struggles to say, sounding pained. “Why can’t I see? _God_ , my head hurts. ”

“That would be the hangover.” Which means they haven’t been like this for more than a day, at the _most_. A timeframe. That’s good. Jason can work with that. “Can you move your leg?”

“Huh?”

Jason shifts pointedly, and Dick sputters as the action makes Jason’s groin press harder against what Jason now knows is Dick’s bony knee. Dick moves his leg, but stops somewhere down the middle of Jason’s thighs, where he kind of just twitches weakly.

“I can’t?” Dick says, sounding confused. “My ankle’s caught on something-”

“We’re tied up,” Jason interrupts him. “Together. To each other.”

Dick’s silent for a moment. And then, “If this is your idea of a joke, Hood, I _swear_ to god-”

“In what universe would I ever think being tied down to _you_ is funny, N?” Jason jerks the chain between them on purpose, feeling vindicated by the sharp inhale it elicits from the other man. “Look, are your fingers free?”

He hears rustling, and then Dick answers in a disturbed tone, “No. It’s like I’m wearing oven mitts.”

“Me, too.”

Dick squirms against Jason, testing his bonds more thoroughly, and Jason tries to ignore how it makes Dick’s muscled chest push closer into Jason’s side.

“Whoever did this was thorough,” Dick grunts quietly, so close that his breaths puff against Jason’s jaw. “I can’t move. _Fuck_.”

Jason jerks when he feels a cramping in his bowels, and wholeheartedly agrees with Dick for once.

“Nightwing,” he grits out. Dick grunts a noncommittal response, still squirming. “Can you get my mask off?”

Dick stills. “What, with my _mouth_?” He sounds incredulous, but Jason can feel him wriggling closer anyway. “You better have cleaned it recently,” Dick mutters against Jason’s cheek.

A moment later, Jason feels Dick’s chin pushing against the skin under the corner of Jason’s left eye, followed by the blunt hardness of what could only be Dick’s teeth as he tries to get a good enough grip on the mask.

“Use your tongue,” Jason suggests after a while when it doesn’t seem to be working. Dick makes a sound of annoyance.

“I know what I’m doing,” Dick grumbles quietly. “I just can’t see where it is.”

Despite his protests, Jason feels something wet and hot a moment later, sliding against his cheekbone. Jason shudders, feeling warmth gather in his nether regions at the sensation, but he ignores it and keeps silent as Dick runs his tongue higher until it manages to hook under Jason’s mask.

And then Dick yelps, jerking away suddenly, pulling at the chain between them until Jason chokes as he’s pulled after him. Dick falls flat down, and Jason lands on top of him uncomfortably, pissed and gasping for air.

“What the fuck happened?” Jason demands once he catches his breath, back arching to glare blindly up in the general direction of Dick’s face.

“Your mask electrocuted me is _what happened_ ,” Dick snaps at him, his words slurred like he’s got his tongue pushed against the roof of his mouth. “Why didn’t you warn me?”

 _Oh_. Well. Okay, so that was totally Jason’s fault. He’d forgotten about that failsafe.

Jason almost laughs, thinking about what a waste it is that he hadn’t gotten to see the look on Dick’s face, but he manages to fight down the urge. He’s sure Dick wouldn’t appreciate it, and considering they’re literally in the same boat, he figures it wouldn’t be a good idea to antagonize the other man. _Too much_ anyway.

“Slipped my mind,” he says instead, trying to convey remorse that he doesn’t really feel. “Shit. What now?”

“At least it got rid of my hangover,” he hears Dick mutter. In a louder tone, Dick says, “Can you get off me first? You’re not exactly the littlest elf.”

It takes a while, but the two of them manage to reposition themselves eventually, until they’re kind of lying next to each other, despite the tangle of their legs. Jason’s legs aren’t restrained, unlike Dick’s, but he’s hardly as flexible as the other man, so they’re pretty much useless unless someone comes in and needs a good kick to the face.

Something tells Jason that whoever had done this wouldn’t be stupid enough to put themselves in a position where Jason could do that anyway.

“You won’t be able to take off my mask either,” Dick says once they’ve settled down. “Is your comm gone too?”

“What do you think?”

Dick huffs, jerking his leg in retaliation at Jason’s rude tone. “Just making sure. How long have you been awake?”

Jason winces when another cramp hits him, harsher than the one earlier, and can’t help the grunt of pain that escapes his lips. Dick stiffens against him at the sound.

“Are you hurt?” he asks worriedly.

“It’s nothing,” Jason bites out. “I haven’t been conscious long enough to hear anyone come in.”

Dick falls silent, and Jason’s not sure if Dick believes him or not. He hopes Dick won’t pry about that moment of weakness, at any rate. The last thing Jason needs is Dick making a huge deal out of Jason’s heat coming while they’re in this situation. There’s nothing either of them can do about it anyway, not trapped like they are.

“What _happened_?” Dick muses, breaking the silence between them. “The last thing I remember is- we were both so drunk, we-” He stops speaking suddenly, and Jason can tell he’s probably blushing, remembering the same thing Jason does.

“We slept together,” Jason says bluntly. “Nothing happened, you couldn’t even get it up. You were so fucking wasted.”

“So were _you_ ,” Dick shoots back defensively.

“ _Please_. I’m not the one who woke up with a hangover.”

“Like as if that means anything.”

“Yeah, means I’m not a lightweight. Unlike _some_ people.”

Dick jerks his leg again, and the contact against Jason’s groin elicits another cramp and another wave of warmth that forces a hiss from Jason’s lips, his back bowing reflexively at the mixture of pleasure and pain.

“Shit, sorry.” Dick’s quick to retract his leg, but the effects of his actions linger, and Jason has to breathe heavily through his mouth to ride through the wave.

Jason feels annoyance amidst the growing want in his body, but it’s more from the increased risk of Dick figuring out what’s wrong with him than with Dick himself.

“Did B know you were in Gotham?” Jason asks quickly before Dick can start his own line of questioning.

“Yeah, I was only in town because he needed my help in the first place.” Dick understands instantly what Jason means by that, because he adds in a more hopeful tone, “He’ll notice I’m missing if he doesn’t hear from me about the case.”

“What’s your window?”

“Twelve hours.”

Twelve hours. All they have to do is deal with this for twelve hours and Bruce will come storming in for his golden boy. Familiar irritation gnaws at Jason at yet another reminder of how Dick is more important to Bruce than Jason ever will be, but he’s so used to it by now that it hardly registers before fading to the back of his mind.

They’ve got more pressing problems after all; like Jason’s onsetting heat. He’s not sure if he’ll be able to keep it at bay for the next twelve hours. He’s almost certain that he’ll be begging Dick to rub him off before Bruce gets here, and he’s trying to decide whether he’s got any shame left to spare in the event that that happens.

Jason’s pulled out of his musings when he notices that Dick’s started fidgeting, his shoulder knocking against Jason’s gently with every move he makes. Jason attributes it to the fact that Dick’s never been good at sitting still anyway, but Dick’s breathing has become shallow. Short, quiet little huffs that sound suspiciously like he’s panting.

Jason’s eyes widen under his mask, putting two and two together.

“Are you in fucking _heat_?”

Dick groans, and Jason feels the mattress under his head shift as Dick shakes his head.

“I’m fine! I- _ahh_...” Dick gasps, his body jerking against Jason as he must’ve experienced a cramp. Jason winces in sympathy.

“That’s why you came to me, isn’t it? Help with your heat?”

Dick lets out an apologetic groan. “I wanted to _ask_. I- _fuck_ , that hurts.”

Jason shifts closer to Dick, twisting to get onto his side. It’s uncomfortable as hell for his arm, but it lets him close the distance between their faces, and Dick moans into Jason’s mouth as their lips meet. Dick’s as sweet as Jason remembers, sweeter even because there’s no alcohol to numb Dick’s taste on Jason’s tongue this time.

He’s addictive, Jason’s willing to admit. It’s not a wonder that Dick has as long list of exes as Jason’s rap sheet, if even a simple kiss like this is enough to make Jason consider keeping him. He’s _vocal_ too, moaning and whimpering needily into the kiss, and Jason wants to _bite_ him just to see what other noises he’s capable of making.

“Ja- _Hood_ ,” Dick gasps out when Jason pulls away to kiss at Dick’s chin, nipping down the sensitive skin of his uncovered throat. “Hood, stop!”

Jason digs his teeth into the crook of Dick’s neck, ignoring him in favour of mouthing at the material of his suit there, directly over Dick’s scent gland. Even through the Kevlar, Dick feels it intensely, if the way he arches into Jason and keens loudly is anything to go by. Jason grins around his mouthful at the reaction, and suckles, briefly entertaining the idea of leaving his mark there.

It’s impossible of course, since the suit is fucking bullet proof, but a boy could dream.

“Hood- seriously, _stop_. We _can’t_.”

Jason has his teeth in him and a noseful of his heady scent, and Dick thinks he can just ask him to stop? Jason almost pulls off just to scoff at him. He’s hard now though, and he can feel slick pooling at his entrance; he’s either fucking Dick or getting Dick’s cock inside him, and nothing short of a bomb going off is going to stop him.

(That’s what his hind brain is telling him, anyway; their restraints are inclined to disagree.)

Still latched onto Dick’s scent gland, Jason throws one leg over Dick, wrapping it around Dick’s waist and pulling the other man closer. Dick makes a strangled sound of surprise as they push against each other, squirming in Jason’s hold. Despite his protests, Jason can feel that he’s rock hard too, and he finally pulls off of Dick to chuckle breathily.

He licks up the side of Dick’s neck, above the line where his suit ends and his burning skin starts, and murmurs into Dick’s ear, “Beg me, pretty bird.”

“Wha- _ha’ah_?!”

Dick bucks almost violently as Jason rolls his hips into Dick’s, giving them both much-needed friction, and Jason’s groans join Dick’s moaning as pleasure fills up his cock, weighs down his balls, makes his cunt _ache_ at how empty it is. 

His mind screams for _more_ , but all Jason can do to comply is rut against Dick harder, _faster_ , his teeth scraping against the sharp line of Dick’s jaw and nipping at the taste of the sweat beading on the skin there.

“ _Jaso- hnng_!”

Dick’s meeting his every thrust now, maybe a bit less forcefully because he’s weighed down by Jason’s leg. Jason has half the mind to help him, supporting Dick with his foot pushing against the underside of Dick’s ass, and Dick keens again at the pressure against his hole.

“Please,” Dick cries out. “ _Pleasepleaseplease,_ oh god-”

Jason growls deep in his chest at the sound of Dick’s pleading voice, the baser part of his brain impossibly thrilled by it. He momentarily forgets that he’s restrained, and tries to reach out to touch Dick, to draw out more sweet little sounds from the pretty bird. He can’t though, his arms tugging uselessly against his bonds, and he grunts angrily into the side of Dick’s neck.

Dick whimpers at the sound, instinctively worried that he’s displeased his prospective mate, and Jason coos at him soothingly.

“Fuck against my leg, Dickie,” he purrs, kissing at every inch of Dick’s face that he can get to. “Go on, come all over me.”

Dick shakes his head, his breaths stuttering as he listens to Jason’s words, but Jason can feel Dick straddle his thigh more firmly, and he rubs up against Jason with an urgency that tells Jason he’s close to coming. The thought makes Jason throb in his pants, nearly makes him come himself.

But Dick must have already been more than a day into his cycle - which explains his stronger scent the other night - because it’s not long before he’s arching against Jason with a bitten-off moan, his hips stuttering to a stop as he comes. 

His suit must be keeping his slick in, keeping his seed pooled uncomfortably inside the seat of it - Jason knows that from personal experience. But Jason imagines he can still feel the warmth of Dick’s ejaculate, imagines it seeping through the material of Jason’s own pants and coating his thigh and his skin in Dick’s scent, and the mere thought of being marked like that makes Jason twitch eagerly.

Dick’s panting, his body tense despite his relief, still hard where he’s pressed against Jason.

“Asshole,” Jason hears him murmur between breaths. “You- I can’t believe you’d do that- I _trusted_ you-”

“Sounds like a personal problem to me.” Dick inhales sharply at Jason’s smug retort, and Jason licks at his jaw, nipping gently in apology. “I don’t think it’s a coincidence we woke up like this while we’re both in heat, Dick.”

Dick makes a quiet sound, an odd mix of alarm and helpless desire as he leans closer to Jason, and he’s subtly grinding down on Jason’s thigh again, his movements halting but persistent.

“You didn’t tell me your cycle was starting,” he pants into Jason’s cheek. “God, no wonder you smelled so _good_.”

Jason surges up, pulls Dick into a bruising, punishing kiss that’s more teeth than tongue. “Speak for yourself,” he growls when he pulls away.

Dick whimpers, chasing after Jason’s lips needily, and Jason stops moving, lets the other man kiss him again. Dick’s sloppy and wet, too desperate to coordinate his tongue by now, and Jason lets him do what he wants, content to simply cant his hips so that every grind of Dick’s groin pushes against Jason _just right_.

It feels good, the pressure and warmth of Dick’s cock against his own, against his aching cunt. It isn’t enough, not with their suits in the way, but it’s helping with the cramps, the achy emptiness that’s demanding to be appeased by no less than a good, hard fuck.

Jason’s so focused on Dick’s breathy little pants and eager, stuttering thrusts that he doesn’t immediately realize there’s a hand kneading his own ass. Strong, firm knuckles digging against the leather of his pants and teasing close to his entrance.

“Nightwing,” Jason says, stiffening. Dick doesn’t make any indication of having heard him. “ _Nightwing_.”

Jason knocks his forehead gently against what feels like Dick’s cheek, and Dick makes a confused moan, his hips stilling.

“Please tell me that’s your hand on my ass,” Jason grits out.

“Wha-unh? What are you talking about-”

It’s all the confirmation Jason needs and he swings his leg up to the side. The hand on his ass disappears and catches his shin instead, and it’s huge enough that Jason can feel it wrapping all the way around him.

“I’m going to fucking kill you,” Jason swears.

His only answer is a low, rumbling chuckle, and then the hand lets him go. His leg flops down onto the bed, and by the time Jason kicks again, there’s nothing but air. 

Dick squirms against him then, his head dropping against Jason’s shoulder, keening in the back of his throat.

“No, _don’t_ ,” he protests weakly.

Jason can feel Dick’s hips jerking backwards, and can only assume that their captor has moved on to Dick. The thought makes Jason simultaneously furious and aroused. Some semblance of protectiveness over the Boy Wonder is still ingrained in Jason’s instincts, but having Dick get fucked by a stranger while writhing against Jason’s bound body sounds just as appealing.

In the end, instinct wins over, and Jason gnashes his teeth at the air blindly. “Get the fuck off him,” he snarls, swinging his leg over Dick, the tip of his boot managing to catch at something solid.

Jason hears that _smug_ chuckle again, as Dick quickly shifts back towards him.

“Fuck,” he hears Dick curse softly, and then in a louder tone, say, “Whoever you are, you _really_ don’t want to do this.”

“You’re also going to die,” Jason adds. “How painfully depends on how long it takes you to get these things off of me.”

“ _Hood_ ,” Dick chides.

“He touched my _ass_ , goldie.”

“Mine, too.”

“Oh, so now it’s a competition?”

“That’s not what I meant-”

“Shut the fuck up while I try _something_ to get us out of this.”

Jason grunts when a hand grabs a fistful of his hair, dragging his head back into a painfully awkward angle. He snarls, but he’s disoriented when his mask is roughly peeled off his face and his eyesight returns with a blurred vengeance.

When his vision finally clears, he’s shocked by the face that’s hovering inches above him.

“No _fucking_ way.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dick shivers at the utter, unadulterated fury radiating off of Jason.

He’s always loved that about him; Jason’s unabashed ability to just _exude_ his feelings like a leaking faucet. Everyone says that Dick has this _thing_ about him, an earnest sincerity that makes people gravitate towards him and _want_ to trust him.

Dick’s always thought that those people just haven’t met Jason yet. Because whatever it is that makes people follow Dick blindly into battle, trusting that he’ll get them through fire and brimstone alive, well; it’s _nothing_ compared to the kinds of things that Jason can make Dick feel just standing close.

Like right now. 

Jason’s anger makes a slew of slick stream from Dick’s entrance, makes him _ache_ to have Jason over and under him, writhing on his cock, or having Dick writhe on _his_. It’s like a siren song for him, like a breath of fresh air after being submerged too long under water. It’s making Dick _desperate_ for more of him.

“You better have a fucking good explanation for this, _Slade_.”

The familiar name hissed disdainfully makes its way through the fog of lust clouding Dick’s senses, and his higher brain functions just about manage to rub enough cells together to get him to think, _what_?

“Thought it was pretty obvious, Red.” 

Deep and gravelly, the voice slides over Dick’s body like molten lava, making him shiver again. He _knows_ it, this alpha baritone that’s demanding the last traces of sense in Dick to give in to the heat fever and present himself.

The only alpha Dick has ever spent a heat with is Barbara, and she had never used her dominance over him like this. If it weren’t for the fact that Dick’s still restrained, he would be on his hands and knees by now, ass up and face down.

“Stay the fuck away from us,” Jason hisses, and Dick can tell from the minute tremor in his voice that he’s feeling it too, despite his bravado.

Instinct tells Dick to comfort Jason, to do what he can to ease his fellow omega, and he tilts his head up, nosing against Jason’s Adam’s apple, cooing as soothingly as he can.

Jason does not appreciate his efforts.

“Fucking stop it, Dick,” he snaps, bucking until Dick’s sliding off to the side, rolling onto his back.

Dick whimpers, not just from the loss, but the strain of the chain connecting them by their necks as their separation pulls at it. It doesn’t hurt, not really, but it definitely makes it a little bit harder to breathe.

“I said get away from him!”

Dick jumps when a large, calloused hand cups at his jaw, tipping his face up in an angle that’s not entirely comfortable. He tries to pull his head away, but fingers curl and grip him tight, keeping him in place. The feeling of being stared at intently makes him shudder.

“Now why would I do that, Red? At least _I_ take care of my toys.”

“He’s not a fucking _toy_ -”

“Not unless you play with him right.”

Dick gasps when soft lips descend on his own, warm and hot and terribly gentle. It’s nothing like kissing Jason, who’s all heat and aggression, wild like a forest fire threatening to consume him. This kiss reminds Dick of- of cuddles in bed and long nights by the fireplace. It makes Dick melt, but slow and safe, secure in the knowledge that this alpha will _take care of him_.

He moans into it, and a tongue dives in, sliding against his own, teasing, drawing more moans that Dick doesn’t even think about stopping. Soon, he’s rubbing himself down against Jason’s thigh again, his cock throbbing, his cunt leaking so much that he can practically feel his own slick sloshing around in the seat of his suit.

When the tongue and the lips retreat, Dick lurches upwards, not ready yet to break the kiss. He’s held down by the hand though, and he mewls pathetically, unable to move an inch. 

More fingers touch against the corner of his mask and Dick wants to ask the alpha to stop, to warn them about the failsafe that will hurt them if they touch it wrong. But the fingers manage to remove the mask, careful and delicate.

When Dick is finally able to see, he’s looking into a familiar, grizzled face, and he keens, his mind protesting but his body reacting by sending an approving surge of pleasure trilling down his spine.

“Slade,” he moans, turning his head as far as Slade’s hand allows him to, practically shoving his scent gland towards the older man.

“You look good, Dick,” the alpha says, tossing Dick’s mask carelessly over his shoulder before running the hand down Dick’s chest.

His fingers trace around one of Dick’s nipples, teasing around it until it’s a hard nub straining against the material of Dick’s suit. Dick groans at the sensations, and then Slade _pinches_ and Dick’s back bows automatically, jutting his chest out in invitation. 

“Please,” Dick begs shamelessly, trying to entice the older man to do _more_. “Please, it hurts-”

Slade clicks his tongue, squeezing Dick’s nipple a little more before he lets go and withdraws his hand completely.

“Looks like you’ve forgotten your manners, kid,” he chides.

“Fuck me, _please_ , sir, I need- need your cock-”

Dick vaguely hears Jason’s sharp inhale somewhere to his right, but he’s too busy trying to persuade Slade that he’s good, a good omega, that he hardly registers it, or what it might mean.

Slade glances to the side, smirking smugly. He lets go of Dick’s chin, but he grabs Dick’s shoulder instead, maneuvering him until he’s lying chest to chest with Jason. That’s when Dick really takes in the other omega’s presence, his appearance, and Dick’s breath stutters in his throat.

Jason looks _beautiful_ , even with the deep, angry scowl etched onto his face. His cheeks are flushed, his breathing low and laborious, and he’s tied up with what looks like thick, leather cords. They’re looped around the back of his neck, pulled down both his sides where they loop again around his waist and disappear behind his back, where Dick’s sure they’re keeping his hands restrained.

They accentuate the shape of his torso and make his chest stand out too, and Dick’s salivating at the way they dig into Jason’s suit, into his hard muscles. And then there’s the collar around his neck.

It’s wide, nearly covering the whole stretch of Jason’s unprotected neck, and there’s a metal ring in front of it that has a chain attached to it. The chain, Dick knows, that’s connected to a collar around Dick’s own throat.

“Jason,” Dick breathes out, because that’s about all his brain can really come up with, but he’s sure the sound of it is enough to convey how he’s feeling anyway, because Jason’s eyes widen and his cheeks flush darker.

Dick yelps when a hand pushes down between his shoulder blades, sending him sprawling over Jason, their faces inches from each other, their chests meeting, and Dick feels electric shocks of pleasure as his nipples graze against Jason’s. 

The hand doesn’t push any further, but it stays on Dick for a moment before pulling off, and Dick knows the unspoken order. _Don’t move_.

“I’m going to breed you, Dick,” he hears Slade say behind him, and hands grab his hips to pull his ass up, folding him almost completely in half. “Fill you up with my seed and plug you up until one takes root.”

“No,” Dick says, although he’s pushing back towards Slade. “No, I don’t want to get pregnant-”

Slade lets go of his hip, only to land a hard smack on his ass, and Dick moans, tensing up from the pleasure of the unexpected sting.

“Your body says otherwise,” Slade says. “Look at it, Red. This is what you’re good for. Both of you. All wrapped up for me to fuck whenever I want.”

“ _Fuck you_ ,” Jason snarls.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get your turn,” Slade replies, amused.

Dick feels Slade’s hand palming against his ass, and then Slade’s using both hands to grab Dick’s cheeks and pull them apart before pushing them close again, repeating the action until Dick’s squirming helplessly against Jason.

“You’ll be round and heavy with my child,” Slade says, squeezing him. “Leaking milk, covered in my mark and my scent. Doesn’t that sound wonderful, Dick? My perfect little bird. Caged and beautiful.”

Dick can only whimper at his words. His _body_ loves it, that’s for sure. It sounds like a picket fence dream for his instincts, Slade’s promises, but the more rational part of Dick _hates_ the sexist remarks. There’s no way he could live like that, not for the rest of his life. He’ll go insane, he’s sure.

But he’s three days into his heat and his heat fever’s yet to tide over. Dick can hardly even recognize the notion of rationality, let alone convince his body to protest against the alpha that’s right there, primed to give him what he physically needs.

(Never mind that Slade’s shooting blanks and the chances of him _actually_ knocking Dick up are zero to nil. It’s the means that matters, not the ends.)

Before Dick knows it, there’s cold air blowing against the heated skin of his ass, and he shudders at the feeling. He knows without looking that his slick is dripping copiously from his freed cunt, dribbling onto Jason under him, and he lets out a shaky exhale.

“Last chance, Slade,” he hears Jason growl. “You put that thing anywhere near him and you’re _dead_.”

“Jealous?” Slade sounds amused at the threat. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you cared.”

“I don’t like sloppy seconds.”

Dick hears Slade hum thoughtfully. “I could argue that I saw him first, but I don’t think I really care.”

A moment later, there are gloved fingers running gently between the folds of Dick’s throbbing cunt. Dick keens, back arching and hips jerking backwards for more, but Slade keeps his touch on just this side of not forceful enough, circling around Dick’s hole before nudging cruelly teasing against Dick’s clit. More slick gushes out from the stimulation, and Dick’s cock bobs pathetically against his stomach, eager for contact too.

“ _Slade_ ,” Dick whimpers.

“But I’m feeling a little generous today.”

Dick’s not sure what happens, but somehow, he finds himself no longer bent over Jason. Slade’s moved him again, and Dick’s straddling Jason’s waist proper, his ass nestled firmly against Jason’s hard cock. 

Jason looks angry, but his pupils are blown, and Dick can tell that he’s just as desperate to fuck as Dick is.

Dick grinds back against him and Jason’s pursing his lips, biting down on a moan, and Dick does it again, and again, until he’s sure that Jason’s leaking cock is wet with Dick’s slick. Jason’s wincing, looking like he’s in pain, and Dick leans down and kisses at the corner of his furrowed brow to smoothen it out. 

The salty tang of sweat on his skin there makes Dick’s mouth water, makes him want to taste more of Jason on his tongue, but before Dick can do anything else, Jason bucks off the bed with an angry cry. Without his hands, Dick loses balance, falling forward and knocking their foreheads together.

It hurts, the impact stunning him for a moment, but something’s pushing into his cunt suddenly, thick and wide and amazingly hot. It’s all Dick can do not to cry at the relief of being filled, not even caring that the stretch of the odd angle the cock is entering him at burns a little.

The burn feels good too, keeps him from coming immediately when it feels like he’s been stuffed full, and the cock is- it’s _still_ moving, dragging inside him deeper, until Dick’s gasping for air and he’s sure that he can feel it all the way up in his chest. 

Dick’s panting by the time it feels like the cock’s fully seated inside him, trying to adjust to the sudden fullness, but then hands grab onto his hips, and Dick cries out when he’s jerked back and the action forces the cock inside him just a little bit more.

It’s too much, it’s pushing too hard inside him, and Dick whimpers, shaking his head, trying to dislodge himself, to pull it out of him.

“Stay still,” Slade says.

Dick cries out when a painful, open-palm smack lands on his ass, and he clenches down on the cock inside him involuntarily. It draws a sharp gasp from Jason, and Dick cranes his neck to look up at him.

Jason looks fucked out, his eyes unfocused, his brows furrowed even deeper than before. His whole body is trembling minutely underneath Dick, and Dick has enough sense left to put two and two together.

It’s _Jason’s_ cock inside him.

“Little wing,” Dick breathes out, struggling to string proper words together into a coherent sentence. “It’s- it’s okay, you can- can move, I want to-”

Jason makes a strangled, painful sound, his eyes clearing slightly to meet Dick’s. “ _No_ , Jesus, don’t say that- _fuck_ -”

“Is he tight, Red?” Slade asks in a mocking tone, accompanied by Dick’s cry of shock as Slade guides Dick’s hips, pushing him forward and pulling him back over the hardness of Jason’s cock.

Every movement is a jolt of overwhelming pleasure inside Dick’s cunt, and he can feel the thick head of Jason’s cock nudging in places that makes Dick’s vision black out, makes his breaths come in faster and sharper. The pressure against his own arousal, trapped firmly between his and Jason’s bellies, doesn’t help much either. Dick wants- no, he _needs_ more.

“Look at you, swallowing him up like a greedy little slut,” Dick hears Slade say. It’s followed by another smack on Dick’s ass, and Dick whines, pushing his hips back himself against Slade’s hold.

“Stop it,” Jason grinds out, but he doesn’t sound like he means it.

Dick can feel Jason twitching against Dick’s inner walls, and a glance at his face reveals that his eyes are squeezed shut. It’s obvious that he’s trying hard not to thrust away into Dick’s heat, and Dick doesn’t understand _why_.

Dick digs his knees into Jason’s sides and pushes himself forward until Slade’s hands fall from him, and he feels Jason’s thick cock pulling out of him agonizingly slow. Jason makes a breathy whine of protest at the action, but Dick pecks his lips reassuringly before Dick forces himself back onto Jason. 

He keeps at it, pushing back and forth, fucking himself on the other omega’s cock, and it’s not long before Jason’s helping, bucking up to meet Dick’s every thrust.

It feels so good, Jason sounds so blissed out, whining and panting loudly, and Dick’s so close to coming all over himself when Slade’s hands grab his hips again and holds him still.

“ _No_ ,” he moans, jerking in Slade’s hold. He’d been so _close_ , so fucking _close_ -

“Don’t worry, pretty bird. I’ll make you feel even better.”

Dick feels the hands move until they’re cupping at his cheeks, spreading him wide apart, and something blunt and leathery prods at Dick’s anus. It takes him a little bit too long to realize what Slade’s planning, and by the time he even thinks to protest, Slade’s already stretching him wide, three fingers thrusting in and out of him like they belong there.

“Nonono, I’ll break,” Dick babbles, shaking his head against Jason’s chest. “You can’t, Slade-”

“What’re you doing?” Jason demands, but his words are slurred, and Dick’s growing alarm is making him clamp down on Jason’s cock, and Jason’s still haltingly fucking up into Dick.

Slade ignores them both, and Dick closes his eyes and braces himself when Slade’s fingers withdraw, and something else - hot and hard and _big_ , bigger than Jason, oh _fuck_ \- pushes into him slowly.

“Stop,” Dick whimpers weakly, but of course Slade doesn’t heed him.

It doesn’t hurt, not like he’d expected it to, but he feels impossibly _full_ and _bloated_ by the time Slade finally stops inching into him. Dick can’t breathe; there’s too much pressure everywhere, and it feels like even a twitch of his muscles would result in his whole body exploding.

It doesn’t hurt, but it doesn’t feel too good either.

That is, until Slade starts moving. Dick hadn’t expected him to, but he immediately hits just the right spots inside Dick, and Slade’s holding Dick still while Jason earnestly starts thrusting from under him, and the two of them quickly find a comfortable rhythm. 

Dick suddenly can’t breathe for a whole other reason, his whole body feeling like a burning furnace of overwhelming pleasure as the two of them fuck him in his ass and his cunt, and Dick can’t think at all anymore.

He’s grunting with every pound of Slade’s hips against his, gasping with every push of Jason’s cock, and Dick’s babbling again, mindlessly begging Jason to _breed him full_. He wants Jason’s come inside him, all over him, wants Jason to father his children.

He’s not even sure if he’s saying anything, if he’s not just making sounds instead of saying words, and then there’s a hand grasping at the hair on the back of his head. It pulls at him until his back arches, and Dick’s staring into Jason’s lust-blown eyes.

“Dickie,” Jason says, leaning up, and then they’re kissing, breathing each other’s air and tasting each other’s mouths like they’re alone and back at Jason’s safehouse instead of here, in this unknown place, Slade forcing them into this.

Dick comes after a few more thrusts, harder than he’s ever come his whole life. Slade lets go of his hair and he falls over Jason again in a boneless heap. He feels tired, but sated, although it’s uncomfortable to have the two men keep thrusting in and out of him when he’s overstimulated like this.

Still, it’s not all bad, and Dick lets himself be jostled between Slade and Jason, tries to focus instead on the warmth from Jason’s broad chest, the hypnotic sound of Jason’s panting moans. When Jason comes, Dick feels it inside him like a dam bursting, and he moans at the feeling, wishing his hands were free so that he can plug his own fingers up his cunt and keep Jason’s seed inside him.

He thinks Slade won’t be long now, but the man pulls Dick off of Jason violently and flips Dick over without warning. Dick yelps, both at the odd sensation of Slade’s cock twisting inside his ass, as well as the strain on his right ankle.

He’s forgotten that it’s tied down, and Slade either hadn’t noticed, or simply doesn’t care, because he just grabs Dick’s thighs and pushes Dick’s legs up until Dick is folded in half on top of Jason. 

The position makes him grip tighter around Slade’s cock, makes his leg twinge painfully as it strains against its restraint with every forceful thrust of Slade’s hips, makes his bound arms scrape up and down against Jason’s front.

Dick groans at the growing discomfort, but he can’t do anything but endure it until Slade’s had enough, and he tries to squeeze around the cock forcing itself in and out of him in an effort to make that happen sooner. It’s taking so _long_ though, and Dick finds himself whimpering pathetically, his eyes stinging with unbidden tears.

There’s a faint sourness in the air that stinks of distress, and Dick notices it with an odd sense of detachment, realizing only vaguely that it’s coming from himself.

“You’re fucking hurting him, you prick,” Jason growls tiredly, and Dick wishes he could at least hug the other man tight and seek his touch for comfort.

“That’s not what his ass is saying,” Slade grunts out, and he lets go of one of Dick’s thighs to rub his fingers over Dick’s cunt, smearing Dick’s slick and Jason’s leaking come all over the omega’s clit.

Dick whines, sore at the touch, and wriggles his hips to stop Slade. Mercifully, Slade seems to realize that Jason’s not exaggerating, and he stops thrusting for a moment to turn Dick over onto his side, his large hands enveloping Dick’s thighs and holding them closed together before he starts thrusting again. 

The new position reduces the strain on Dick’s leg, but it’s still uncomfortably tight for his ass, and every scrape of Slade’s cock against his rim and his insides chafes. 

“Let me up, asshole,” Jason demands, because Dick’s scent hasn’t improved much.

Slade makes an annoyed sound, thrusting twice before he pulls out completely. “ _F_ _ine_ ,” he snarls, losing his smug composure for the first time since he’d entered the room. “Anything specific in mind, princess?”

Dick sighs, relieved at the reprieve, but the feeling is short-lived. Slade’s grabbing him by his bound elbow and pulling him up, and Dick winces as his sore nether regions graze over the coarse leather of Jason’s pants. Slade pulls him off of Jason completely, until Dick’s kneeling over the bed, and Jason follows suit, mirroring Dick just an inch in front of him.

Dick’s breath catches in his throat as he takes in Jason’s limp cock hanging out from the fly of his pants, momentarily forgetting about the pain in his own ass, and Jason smirks at him.

“Hey, pretty bird,” he says, sweet and flirty, and then his eyes drift over to Dick’s shoulder and he nods. “Get him up.”

Slade slots his hands between Dick’s thighs, and Dick yells with alarm when he’s suddenly lifted into the air. Slade’s pulling him off the bed, supporting Dick’s whole weight on just his arms with Dick’s legs thrown over them and Dick’s bound arms leaning against Slade’s solid chest, and the effortless display of the man’s sheer strength has Dick flushing with renewed want.

“Thought you’d like that,” Jason says, eyeing them smugly, shuffling forward until he’s right at the foot of the bed, his lips level with Dick’s spent cock. “Size queen.”

Before Dick can retaliate, Slade’s shoving his cock back inside his ass, and Dick groans, shaking at being filled again. Slade somehow manages to angle his cock perfectly on Dick’s prostate, and being suspended like this makes Dick feel like there’s _more_ of him inside of Dick. It feels _wonderful_ , and Dick nearly melts against Slade.

“Try not to choke me, Slade.”

Dick faintly registers something cold brushing over his groin before his cock is engulfed in warm, velvety heat, and he gasps, his whole body twitching as Slade keeps pounding inside him while Jason sucks down on him like a fucking _vacuum_.

It feels so good, Dick’s eyes are rolling up into the back of his head, and he’s babbling again, unintelligibly praising Jason and begging him for more at the same time. Jason’s tongue is relentless, swiping and licking and poking against Dick’s cock, and when Dick comes with a gasping cry inside Jason’s mouth, he swallows without hesitation.

Dick’s barely able to enjoy the view of Jason’s swollen lips - lips that had been stretched taut around Dick’s cock just moments ago - as Jason pulls off of him, because Slade’s thrusts grow more frantic then. He’s lost all rhythm, pounding away with an intensity that has Dick bouncing up and down violently against him.

He stops before it can get painful again for Dick, and teeth sink into the crook of Dick’s neck as Slade pulls out of him. Slade angles his cock until it’s rubbing up against Dick’s cunt, the large head of it nudging against the underside of Dick’s balls. Seconds later, Dick feels warm stickiness spilling all over his groin.

Dick allows Slade - and himself - a moment to bask in the aftermath of their fuck. Slade still has a firm mouthful of Dick’s scent gland through the suit, but his hands are no longer gripping Dick’s thighs quite so hard, and the lost focus says a lot about how much of an effect Dick really has on him.

In front of them, Jason’s still on his knees on the bed, watching them with narrowed eyes. His face is still flushed too, but he’s breathing normally at least. Dick meets his gaze without moving, hoping Jason’s heat fever hasn’t set in enough that his mind’s as muddled as Dick’s had been earlier.

Fortunately for them, Jason’s always been better with keeping a level head during heats. He seems to understand what Dick’s trying to get at, and he shifts slightly before he gives an affirming nod.

The thing about alphas that nobody ever seems to get is that they’re so freaking _clingy_ after a fuck. It’s so much worse when heats are involved, and no matter how old, or how experienced they are, they’re still bound by their physiological need to _bond_ , to claim a mate even when the same instinct that drives that need simultaneously fights against it because of their sterility.

Dick’s always found it _sad_ , more than anything else. It’s one of the reasons why he’s never really _hated_ Slade, no matter how annoying or dangerous the man’s meddling in Dick’s life gets. 

(What’s worse is that Slade had been a beta before the experiments had turned him into what he is now - a knotless, seedless alpha with more testosterone in him than his body knows what to do with.)

But there’s no room for sympathy today; not when Dick has no idea what the hell is going on, except that Slade had just fucked him - albeit long and hard and _good_ \- and if Dick and Jason don’t get out of this situation soon, Slade’s going to do the same to Jason too. 

_And hell if Dick is going to let anyone touch his little wing when he doesn’t want to be touched_.

Dick’s seen the chain between their necks now, he’s calculated the length of the belt that’s tying his own leg down. There’s just enough stretch for what he’s got planned, but it has to be timed perfectly. If either of them slips up, even just a little, they’ll lose the element of surprise, and Slade will have the upper hand again.

“On three,” Dick mouths at Jason, gesturing towards his left with his eyes.

Jason grins, his canines poking out the corners of his lips. The sight makes something flip happily in Dick’s stomach, which he resolutely shoves down in favour of counting down.

_One. Two._

“Three!” he shouts, at the same time he throws his right leg up, hooking his ankle over the back of Slade’s neck behind him.

The angle is awkward, too much even for him, but the pain helps with the momentum that he needs to topple Slade forward onto the bed. Slade lets go of Dick’s scent gland as they fall, and Dick curls into himself as he drops onto the bed first, Slade sailing over him and landing face first on the sheets.

Jason’s rolled to the side to get out of their way, and as Dick squirms out from under Slade, Jason moves quickly and straddles the back of the man’s neck, squeezing threateningly with his muscled thighs. Dick shuffles over to Jason’s back, pinning Slade’s legs down with his own, just in case.

“What the _hell_ do you two think you’re doing?” Slade sputters, or it sounds to Dick like he’s sputtering.

Dick can’t quite see him with Jason blocking his view, and he’s never heard Slade sound like that before. Jason must be thinking the same thing, because Dick sees his shoulders twitch in that apprehensive way they do whenever something he hadn’t expected happens.

“Thought it was pretty _obvious_ , Slade,” Jason growls out, squeezing his thighs briefly in warning.

“Obvious?” Slade echoes in the same growl, except he sounds a little bit more annoyed than confused now. “What’s obvious is that you two are far more invested in this role-play than you led me to believe.”

“Role-play?” Dick says, frowning. “What are you talking about?”

“Very cute, Dick. Now get off me before I lose my patience.”

Dick almost loses his balance when Slade bucks violently under them, his inhuman strength still far surpassing Dick and Jason’s combined weights. The chain between Dick’s and Jason’s necks keeps Dick in place though, although it strains a little and forces him closer to Jason’s back.

“No, seriously Slade, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he says, shifting forward until he can rest his chin over Jason’s shoulder.

Slade’s lying face-down on the bed, so he cranes his neck to glare up at Dick. He seems to realize that Dick’s telling the truth though, and his eye widens before he rolls it with palpable exasperation.

“Next time you’re drunk, do everyone a favour and stay away from your phone,” he says.

\---

Six Hours Ago

“You want me to _kidnap_ you.”

It’s a statement, not a question. A deadpanned conclusion of the request presented to him, and it sounds more ridiculous in his own words than in the lengthy explanation that Dick had been slurring at him for the past ten minutes.

There’s the sound of rustling cloth from the other end of the call, and then Dick’s voice returns.

“ _Not_ kidnap,” he protests, in a tone that implies Slade had just insulted him greatly. “ _You make it sound bad. Most people call it role-play_.”

Slade frowns. He knows the kid has been drinking, he can hear it clearly in the whining undertone lacing every word Dick says. He would never sound like that sober.

The responsible thing to do would be to tell the kid to turn off his phone and get into bed and sleep off whatever it is that he’d been drinking. The two of them have been in an uneasy truce for the past few months; Slade had been stabbed in the back - _literally_ \- by one of his contractors and Dick had been in the area for a separate case when it had happened.

Dick had saved him without hesitation, at the expense of his own personal safety. It had been such a _Dick_ thing to do, especially when he declined any payment Slade had offered once he’d recovered. The only thing Dick had asked for was for Slade to ‘try’, which had been maddeningly vague.

Slade’s always hated _owing_ anyone anything, even though he knows Dick isn’t the type to hold something like this over anyone’s head. Still, Slade _had_ tried; he’d tried to stay out of Blüdhaven, at least for any jobs that would ruffle the kid’s feathers. 

It’s been nearly two months since he’d last stepped foot there, in fact, and just as long since he’d last seen or heard from the kid.

And now this. Dick’s calling him, asking him for a favour, and Slade’s sorely tempted to do it.

Except, he knows that Dick is drunk and it’s not exactly the most normal of requests. There’s a high chance that Dick will regret this come morning, and Slade’s trying to decide if being responsible and maintaining their present detente is worth missing out on the opportunity to spend a night indulging in sex with Nighwing and Red Hood.

“ _Come on, Slade, you know you want to_ ,” Dick says, and his voice deepens, his pitch lowering to something clumsily sensual. “ _We’ll make it good for you_.”

“Hmm.” Slade glances over to the bloodied, unconscious figure tied up on a chair in front of him and then down at his watch. “I’m three hours away, kid.”

“ _Oh don’t worry, Jason’s sleeping_ ,” Dick says quickly. “ _I’ll be sleeping too. You know the drill._ ”

Slade does not, in fact, know who Jason is, nor does he ‘ _know the drill_ ’, but-

“Fine. Do you need a safeword?”

“ _Bruce_.”

Because _of course_ it is. “Use it. Nothing’s off-limits.”

“ _Okay_!” Dick sounds far too happy with that than Slade would like to think about, and Slade sighs.

“Turn off your phone after I hang up,” he orders, just in case. 

He’s not sure how often the kid calls his rogues soliciting sexual ‘role-play’, but he doesn’t want to risk it anyway. Wouldn’t do to have any unnecessary competition.

The response is another happy chirp of, “ _Yes, sir_ ,” that goes straight to Slade’s cock, and Slade ends the call before his pants can get tight.

He’s sure he’s going to regret this.

\---

Present

Jason’s not sure if he should laugh or _laugh his ass off_. He settles for laughing, and then coughs into his hand when Slade shoots him an annoyed look.

Dick’s face is so red that it’s the same shade as Jason’s helmet, and Jason’s _almost_ worried that Dick might spontaneously combust. But still, the utter _mortification_ and embarrassment in his expression is _hilarious_ and Jason can’t help but feel that the whole night’s been an overall win for him.

“I’m sorry,” Dick chokes out, hunching into himself. 

He’s avoided eye contact with everyone since Slade had recited the conversation between them on the phone, in excruciating detail. He looks and smells like he’d very much like the ground to swallow him up and grant him a quick, non-humiliating death, and Jason grins widely at him.

“I can’t believe you _forgot_ all that,” he says.

Dick flinches, and his cheeks burn impossibly brighter. “I thought it was a dream,” he mumbles.

Jason laughs again, unable to help himself. “You dream about this kind of shit a lot, goldie?”

Dick shrugs weakly, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a breath between his lips. He seems to be steeling himself before he says in a rush, “Please, can we just forget any of this ever happened?”

“Forget that you called one of Batman’s deadliest nemeses while drunk off your fucking ass, asking him to pretend to kidnap you and fuck you six ways to Sunday, all the while thinking it was _just a dream_? You’re kidding me, right?”

Jason laughs again, and keeps on laughing, unable to stop himself. It sounds even funnier when _he_ says it.

He only stops laughing when Slade knocks him upside the head, and Jason yelps, almost falling to the side at the man’s strength.

“While it’s nice that at least one of us here finds the situation amusing, I _was_ in the middle of a job when I was called away,” he says in a growl, his one eye glaring at Jason.

Jason glares right back, but Slade loses interest quickly enough, turning back to Dick. His whole demeanour softens, a barely noticeable shift in the way he’s holding himself, and isn’t that just _interesting._

“This doesn’t have to change anything,” he says, almost gently. “We go back to our own business, we never speak of it again. Is that clear?”

Jason watches silently as Dick ducks his head lower, the bitter scent of shame permeating the air sharpening ever so slightly.

“Yes,” Dick says, quiet and resigned. “I’m sorry.”

Curiously, there’s not a trace of regret there. Jason knows what Dick smells like when he’s _actually_ sorry, and there’s none of it under all the self-deprecation. If anything, there’s- _dejection_? A tart, fleeting tinge of it that Jason doesn’t think Slade’s noticed.

Jason frowns to himself, looking between the assassin and Dick. Slade’s looked away with a sigh after Dick’s acquiescence, and _his_ scent, while alien to Jason, _does_ possess the usual sourness of people sharing the general consensus of _why the fuck did I ever think this was a good idea_. The old man _is_ sorry, unlike Dick.

Jason’s brows furrow as he thinks harder, and when his brain finally manages to put two and two together - _god_ he’s so fucking slow tonight, this is all his heat’s fault, ugh - he almost bursts out laughing again.

“How much is the contract paying you?” he asks instead.

Slade levels a suspicious stare at him. “Why?”

“How much, Slade.”

“2 million.”

Jason lets out a low whistle, honestly impressed. He stands, ignoring the way Slade tenses up as he does so, and digs into his pockets, hoping his phone is- yep. He takes out his phone and taps away, and shows the screen to the assassin when he’s done.

“Doubled it,” Jason says. “I’ll transfer another million if you stay one more night.”

“Jason, what are you doing?” Dick stands too, and he looks less ashamed now, more worried and confused as he moves closer to Jason.

Slade’s eye narrows on Jason, until the blue is barely visible between the thin slit of skin. “Yes, _Jason_ , what are you doing?”

Jason pockets his phone, and unzips his top. Dick makes an alarmed sound at that, grabbing Jason’s wrists as Jason starts pulling his top off, halting him.

“Why are you-?” Dick starts, but Jason cuts him off with a kiss.

Dick makes another noise, but he doesn’t let go of Jason’s wrists, and he doesn’t pull away either. In fact, he melts against Jason, his mouth opening, moaning softly when Jason nibbles on his bottom lip before delving his tongue inside possessively.

Dick’s eyes are dazed when Jason breaks the kiss, his breaths coming in short and fast. A quick glance at Slade tells Jason that the assassin is just as invested in this as Jason had suspected.

“I hear that you’re a man of your word,” Jason says to him, grinning cockily. “Didn’t you promise me a fuck, old man?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what continuity this even follows, but pretend it's one where Slade knows Jason Todd as the Robin That DiedTM, and Red Hood as the occasional Batfam member, but not that they are the same people. Let me have this.
> 
> Also, the setting was inspired by delicious artwork done by [wantstobelieve](https://wantstobelieve.tumblr.com/post/166050682457/congratulations-on-your-winning-bid). It's gorgeous, and this trash doesn't do it justice. If I had a tumblr I'd probably reblog it at least once a day, errday.


End file.
